1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, and, more particularly, to a camera including a device to prevent image blurs on the image surface even if the camera is shaken at an act of photography.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a large number of extremely automated cameras have been manufactured. With the extremely automated camera, a person who is not skilled in photography can readily take a well-focused and correctly exposed photograph if the camera is correctly directed toward a subject and the shutter release button is properly pressed. Furthermore, photographs which have conventionally needed high skill techniques can be readily taken.
However, in the above-described extremely automated camera, an image blur caused by the camera shake or the like cannot be prevented. Therefore, a study to develop "a camera equipped with a device to prevent image blurs (vibration isolating device)" has been conducted recently for the purpose of preventing any "image blur" on the image surface even if the camera is shaken during the act of photography. As a result, a variety of suggestions have been made. However, a practical "camera equipped with a device to prevent image blurs" which can be manufactured at a relatively low cost has not been as yet disclosed. In particular, any practical "device to prevent image blurs" suitably used in a non-interchangeable lens equipped built-in-flash camera has not been as yet disclosed. Furthermore, a practical exposure determining method to be employed in the "camera equipped with a device to prevent image blurs" has not been as yet disclosed.
The exposure conditions to be provided for the "camera equipped with a device to prevent image blurs" are inevitably complicated relative to those for a conventional camera with no "device to prevent image blurs". The reason for this lies in the fact that "a region in which the camera shake can be compensated for the purpose of preventing image blurs" must be employed as a variable for determining the exposure conditions in addition to the result of the photometry and the range finding.